To be or not to be pure
by ni-vet-vem
Summary: Året är 1972. Alexis Gaspar försöker liksom alla andra tonåringar balansera familj, vänner och kärleken. Men när hon en kväll får reda på att hennes föräldrar har arrangerat för henne att gifta in sig i en annan renblodig familj känner hon sig förrådd. I en handling av upproriskhet gör hon något hennes föräldrar skulle ha hatat, men handlingen får oanade följder...


**Prolog**

Det fanns två saker som Alexis Gaspar verkligen inte stod ut med. Det ena var när hennes familj betedde sig som om de var kungligheter som skulle bli behandlade därefter, och allt på grund av ett gammalt släktnamn och lite "rent blod". Det andra var att se sin bästa vän slänga sig efter kille efter kille utan någon som helst självrespekt. Det var problemet med kärleken; den gjorde en svag och fick en att fatta dumma beslut - som att lita blint på en person som uppenbarligen var otrogen mot en. Därför blev Alexis i heller aldrig kär, men Sarah Maine däremot tycktes aldrig göra något annat än att bli förälskad stup i kvarten enligt Alexis som var den som fick trösta henne varje gång hon blev dumpad, vilket förövrigt var varannan vecka. Och Alexis var inte den tröstande typen precis. Sanningen att säga så fick tårar henne att känna sig fruktansvärt obekväm. Kanske var det till följd av att hon blivit uppfostrad av sina föräldrar att tårar var något dåligt, ett tecken på svaghet, och att varje gång hon som liten gråtit skickats i säng utan mat?

Nej, Alexis familj var långt ifrån perfekt, och skulle hon vara riktigt ärlig - vilket Alexis alltid var - så hatade hon den - sina kyliga föräldrar och sin tio månader äldre "perfekta" bror, Ashton. De var alla lika blodsmaniska och trodde med hela sina istäckta hjärtan att de var mer värda än andra bara för att de hade ett längre led av trollkarlar och häxor i släkten. Inavel, var vad Alexis kallade det för. Faktum var att inavel var bevisat att göra folk mindre intelligenta, så kanske var det därför hennes familj fått för sig detta? Eller så var det bara något som passerats ner genom generationerna. Hursomhelst, så var det anledning nog för Alexis att aldrig vilja skaffa barn. Det, och det faktum att ett krig pågick i trollkarlsvärlden. Ett hemskt och rasfientligt krig. Mugglare, mugglarfödda och "förrädare" försvann spårlöst hit och dit och återfanns några dagar senare - torterade till döds. Och allt på grund av något så löjligt som hur rent blod man hade. Även mugglarvärlden hade börjat ana onåd, trots Ministeriets ansträngningar att hålla det hela hemligt. Självklart hade de gjort ett bättre jobb under Alexis styre.

Sedan tidig ålder hade nämligen Alexis varit fullt besluten att en dag bli vald till trolldomsminister så att hon kunde göra en förändring - något som båda hennes föräldrar, bror och även släktingar flera gånger skrattat henne rakt upp i ansiktet för. _Hon_, trolldomsminister? Ingen kvinna hade någonsin valts, så vad fick henne att tro att hon av alla häxor skulle bli det? Men Alexis var fruktansvärt envis, och att ingen trodde på henne gjorde henne om något bara mer bestämd att lyckas. Hon skulle allt visa dem. Och när hon väl blev vald skulle hennes första ärende bli att förbjuda orden "smutsskalle" och "renblodig" från det engelska språket. Kanske skulle hon även införa underhållsbidrag till mugglarblandade familjer - som Sarahs familj? Och bidraget skulle förstås gå direkt ur de renblodigas fickor...

Sarah Maine var halvblod, vilket innebar att hon hade en magisk- och en mugglarförälder. Alexis familj hade aldrig tyckt om att hon umgåtts med den blonda, "orena" flickan, men de visste mycket väl att det enda sättet de kunde få sin dotter till att sluta var att stänga in henne i ett rum, låsa dörren och kasta bort nyckeln. Och trots sina brister var det inget Mr. och Mrs. Gaspar kunde göra mot sin dotter. Även om de hade hotat med det flertalet gånger. Det, och att göra henne arvslös. Fast - hade de tillslut konstaterat - det hade förstås varit värre om det hela handlat om en mugglarfödd elev, så tillslut accepterade de faktumet och gick vidare med sina liv. Inte för att de precis bjöd hem Sarah på en kopp te, men de kunde i alla fall vara i samma rum som henne utan att hålla andan för att inte andas in hennes smuts - vilket förövrigt hade hänt.

Nej, Alexis liv var inte en dans på rosor, men hon hade i alla fall lyckats hålla sig på ganska så god fot med sina föräldrar utan att behöva yttra sitt icke-existerande hat för mugglare. Det var, i alla fall, fram tills familjens uggla dök upp en kväll med ett brev i näbben. Ett brev som skulle komma till att förändra allt, och allt som behövdes var fyra små ord som vart och ett inte betydde ett skvatt, men som tillsammans fick Alexis värld att vändas upp och ner, och ut och in.

"Du ska gifta dig".


End file.
